Ruby Eyes
by agrabahnights
Summary: The night of Jafar's reign, just before Aladdin's return.


All characters ect, are property of the Disney Corporation.

"Send the slave girl in," Jafar called to the guards outside of the throne room. "I wish to speak with her."

Jafar smiled wickedly as the doors opened and the former princess Jasmine was thrown inside, despite her pleas for mercy. The doors slammed shut behind the young woman and she whirled around to face the man on her father's throne, still haughty despite the heavy shackles at her wrists.

"Come, slave, your master wishes to view his prize." Jafar laughed as Jasmine's almond shaped eyes blazed with rage and her chains magically dragged her forward.

"Stop it, Jafar," Jasmine said, her voice slightly husky. "The people of Agrabah will not stand for this."

Jafar waved his hand and the chains pulled at the princess faster, bringing her to stand before him in full view. He groaned slightly, surprised by the lust rising in his body at the sight of her. Jasmine was dressed to his specifications in a skimpy harem outfit of red silk, her thick black hair piled into a sweeping ponytail, her youthful curves barely contained.

"I couldn't care less about your people," he hissed, trying to maintain his regal composure. "I have been raised on high as the most powerful sorcerer in the world and the sultan of this city. I doubt any would be fool enough to try and stop me."

"Aladdin will come," Jasmine said, sticking out her chest indignantly even as her breasts threatened to escape her silken top. "He loves me."

"Ah yes, true love," Jafar said, idily twirling his snake staff. "We will see if it is enough to defeat even death."  
Jasmine's eyes widened and Jafar saw the first sign of true fear cross her beautiful face. "He is alive," she whispered. "I know he will come."

Jafar laughed again. "If he does, I will kill him." He hooked his staff under the chains at her wrist, dragging her closer, staring into her eyes. "After he watches me fuck you."

"Never," Jasmine growled, straining against her bonds. Her eyes were full of horror and fury, her shoulders quivering with rage.

"Ah, ah, ah," Jafar responded, feeling his loins beginning to strain at his robes as his wicked idea took root. "You will do as I order you to do, slave."

"I'll never bow to you again," Jasmine said, her resolve crumbling as Jafar turned his staff toward her. "And I will never give myself to you willingly."

"And that, my dear, is exactly what I intend." Jafar gripped her chin tightly and forced her to look into the eyes of his serpentine staff, feeling the magic of his sorcery flowing through him. Jasmine's gaze went slack as she became mesmerized. "You may keep your mind, your will, but your body will be helpless to me."

"Helpless," Jasmine repeated, her face twisting in disgust even as the magic flowed through her.

"Now then," Jafar said with delight. "Come to me, slave."

Jasmine took three easy strides up to him, coming to stand between his legs. Her eyes darted wildly around even as her body remained stiff still. "Stop it, Jafar," she screamed as he reached up and pulled her top down. "Please, leave me alone!"

Jafar laughed with real pleasure as he stared at her naked breasts, the heavy chains keeping her hands still as he traced his fingers over her nipples. Jasmine gasped as her body responded to his slightest touch, pleasure racing to her loins at the older man's touch.

"You see?" Jafar sighed as he continued to toy with her breasts, making them bounce as he twisted her between his fingers. "I am a most accommodating master. Now, kiss me."

"No," Jasmine whispered with horror even as her torso bent forward and her chained hands raised to grip Jafar's face as she pulled him into a passionate kiss. Jafar moaned with desire as her full lips pressed urgently against him, parting with a sigh as he tickled her nipples again. His tongue slid into her mouth and found her willing.

His hands slid around her back, stroking down her body to the waist of her pants. "Please, master," Jasmine said, pulling away from his kiss with a will the surprised him. "Don't do this."

Jafar's hands stopped for a moment, reveling in the way Jasmine was already panting and quivering, half-naked in his arms. He kissed her again with surprising tenderness. "I am sorry, princess," he said, savoring the sensation of her former title on his lips. "You have already called me your master."

Tears welled up in Jasmine's eyes as Jafar removed the last of her clothing and he sat back in the throne, staring at the naked beauty with delight. The slim curves of her body, the heat of her lips, and the sweetest of her secrets were finally his for the taking.

"Pleasure me," Jafar commanded.

Jasmine's slender hands traveled to the front of his robes and exposed his hardened manhood. Her face twisted again as she stroked the long length of his shaft, her touch gentle. Jafar groaned with delight and found release almost instantly on Jasmine's toned stomach.

"Very good, slave," he purred as Jasmine's skin blushed with humiliation. "Now then, pussycat, where were we?"

Jasmine merely stared at him in horror as Jafar massaged her ass, his member magically hard once more. "Ah yes, I remember," he said with a wicked smile. "Abject humiliation!"

"Jafar, please," Jasmine pleaded, finally finding her voice. "Don't".

Jafar stopped her pleading with his mouth as he took her in his arms again, her silky thighs trembling against his. His kiss left her breathless as he buried his hands in her hair, reveling in its thickness. "The next time you scream my name," he growled as he began tormenting her breasts again. "Will be in pleasure."

"Jaf…" Jasmine was cut off as he kissed her again, shoving his tongue deep into her mouth. Finally, Jasmine began to moan softly and Jafar left the pleasure of her lips. He kissed down the length of her long neck to tease her breasts with his tongue, twining her chains around his snake staff to haul her up onto the throne with him.

He parted her legs impatiently and his fingers found her wet, her jewel already hard. Jafar smiled and began to touch her there, one hand still massing her breast as he suckled on her nipple. Jasmine gasped and Jafar felt her tremble as he flicked at her clit. "Jafar!" Jasmine screamed with passion as pleasure tore through her body.

"My, my," Jafar said, barely able to contain his own pleasure as her pussy fluttered beneath his touch. "That was…"

Helpless to her own pleasure, Jasmine's hips bucked and she drove herself down atop his manhood. Jafar gasped even as Jasmine cried out, tears slipping from her eyes as he slid deeper into her. Jafar's mind was flooded with pleasure as he began to thrust. Jasmine's tears soon gave way to panting as her hips moved in rhythm with him.

Jafar's hands slid along her spine and he kissed her deeply before his lips found her silken breasts once more. Time slowed as they moved together, driving one another to an impossible summit. Finally, Jafar growled and gripped her hips, slamming Jasmine down onto him one last time as he came.

"Jafar!" Jasmine screamed again even as her hips desperately tried to buck, seeking release.

Jafar kept her pinned down tightly on his shaft, grinning as she trembled on the verge of pleasure. "What is my name, slave?" He asked, wickedly biting her lower lip as he trapped her.

"Master," Jasmine breathed, helpless to her own desire.

Jafar released her supple hips and Jasmine leaned forward, wrapping her hands around his shoulders as he thrust into her a final time, moaning as her body gave itself to Jafar.


End file.
